Everything
by Shortcake99
Summary: One-shot. Why was Letty so important? The question had been bouncing around in Roman's head for a while and it was time he found out. For Rebecca, Livvy and Tom! Contains major Fast 6 spoilers!


A/N – This has been in my head for a few days now and it was time it got let out! This is set after Fast and Furious 6 as Roman wonders why Letty is so important to Dm and the Team.

Roman walked out of the house as the question bounced around his head with continued pain. He held a Corona in his hand and he quickly found Mia. He stepped out of the back door and went down into the back garden, the grass flattened underneath his heavy foot.

Mia turned when she heard the footsteps of someone behind her. She quickly calmed down t the sight of Rome as he raised his bottle towards her and she nodded in his direction. He turned back to watch Dom talk presumably business with a man he didn't know.

'Now or never'

Roman turned to Mia with a questioning look. Mia had Jack in her arms and she switched him to her other hip so she could look at Rome without Jack's head in the way. She raised her eyebrow and waited for Rome to hurry up and ask her the question.

"Why is Letty so important?"

Mia almost dropped Jack at the question. Her eyes widened as she took in Rome's slightly afraid stance. He knew he was stepping into dangerous territory but he had been thinking about it all week and he figured that Mia would be the easiest to approach.

"What do you mean?"

"Dom risks getting put away for killing her supposed 'murderer', then risks his life jumping over a bridge to save her and you let him. Why?"

"She's Letty"

"But why Letty? She let him believe she was dead. He had a life with Elena, the chance of something permanent. He doesn't know who she is!"

Roman tried to essentially aggravate Mia. Trying to get the most amount of information out of her as possible. He didn't want her to hold back, he wanted to know why Letty was so important, why Dom would risk everything so he could get her back.

"Letty is Dom's everything, she is his..."

The conversation was cut short by a huge crash coming from outside the front of the house. Mia and Roman had been standing outside the back and both quickly rushed around to the front to be confronted with the image of a man being held against the wall by the towering figure of Dom.

"You bastard! Who do you think you are?"

"L-l-look man, I-I'm sorry"

"Sorry isn't good enough"

Dom took his punch and smashed it against the man's face, his territorial personality coming to take centre stage. He had his hand wrapped around the man's neck as he continued to pound his fist into bloody face, the liquid drooling onto the floor.

The man's face started to turn a cherry tomato colour but Dom didn't care. He had disrespected his family and that didn't go down lightly with Dom as he continued to beat him with his other hand. The man continued to groan in pain but Dom blanked him.

Dom brought his fist up to punch again but Letty was behind him and grabbed his hand, pulling it down so it dangled by his waist. She then proceeded to pull his other hand away from the man's neck and grip it in her hands. Letty gently ran her fingers over the skin over his thumb.

Letty turned to the man and brought her knee up, causing him to keel over in pain, holding his genitals. She glared at the man and Dom felt a sense of pride in his girl, he had taught her well. She bared her pearly whites to him and snarled.

"Get out, and don't come back"

As the man scuttled away, Letty turned towards Dom and cupped his face with her hands, stroking her thumbs lightly over his cheeks as she looked over his condition. Letty leant up slightly and kissed Dom's lips as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You ok papa?"

"I'm good baby, you did good"

"Couldn't have you out of action could we?"

Dom chuckled loudly at her comment and pressed his forehead against hers, re capturing her lips as he tighten his arms around her body, bringing her skin closer to his as they ignored the looks and head shake from Mia as she put up with yet another PDA moment.

Brain and Tej walked away from the scene as once again Dom and Letty wrapped themselves up within each other. They had carried on as Dom brought his hand up and tangled it within Letty's hair as his lips moved in a synchronised motion with Letty's.

"This is why Letty's so important"

Mia spoke one more time before settling Jack in her arms and walking back towards the house, her light cooing to Jack audible until she actually stepped inside the Toretto house. Roman looked back towards Dom and Letty as they walked into the house.

And now he understood.

Letty is Dom's tamer.

She is the one to calm him down.

She is the one whose approval you need before you have a hoping hell of getting Dom's.

She is the one who can change the atmosphere in a second, for better or worse.

She is the one who can change Dom's mind in a flash.

She is the one and only who is allowed to drive his car.

She is the one who will defend her man to the end of the world.

She is the one who never gives up on him.

She is the one who can prank him and still get away with it.

She is the one he gives his body to, any day, any time.

She is the one who has Dom wrapped around her little finger.

She is the one that holds on, no matter what.

She is the one who can control Dom's emotions.

She is the one who holds his love.

She is the one who makes his life worth living.

She is his air.

She is his everything.

A/N – Aww, cute little ending! Hope you liked it!

Please review and Favourite!


End file.
